


Candles

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thunder's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the lovely Park Sanghyun.

 

It's his birthday. Thunder sighs and rests his head on the table. The room is dark because he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. It doesn't matter, he knows where everything is anyway. And he doubts anyone else is home. He'd heard Seungho hyung and Byunghee hyung heading out. And Joon hyung and Mir are rarely home nowadays.

 

If he'd been at home with his sisters and his mother, they'd have cake and they'd go out to dinner and he'd be happy that he'd gotten a year older. Because how could he be unhappy with all those people who loved him so much?

But it's okay. He's not unhappy here. He doesn't regret anything. This is what he wants. It is his dream. Birthdays aren't a big deal around here anyways. Especially with the hyungs always grumbling about growing old.

 

"Sanghyun." Thunder startles when he hears Seungho hyung's voice outside his door. "Sanghyun, come to the living room. I need to talk to you about something."

 

Thunder sighs again and lifts his head off the table. He must have drifted off. He hadn't heard the hyungs coming back.

 

He gets up slowly and walks over to the living room, wondering what could possibly be so important that Seungho hyung couldn't tell him in the morning.

 

"Happy birthday!"

 

Thunder freezes in surprise at what greets him in the living room. All the members are there. Even Joonie hyung, who Thunder knows had filming today for his new drama. And the room is decorated with ribbons and balloons and there is a cake, sparkling with candles on their coffee table. Thunder feels happiness engulf him like a wave. He smiles and slowly draws closer to the table as the birthday song draws to an end. Everyone sits down on the floor around the table, and Seungho hyung pulls him down to sit between him and Joon hyung.

 

"You didn't really think we forgot your birthday, did you?" Seungho hyung asks fondly, ruffling his hair.

 

"I-" Actually Thunder had thought exactly that.

 

"Sanghyun hyung! Blow the candles before they melt on the cake!" Mir yells excitedly.

 

Thunder takes a deep breath, makes a wish and blows off all the candles in one breath. The cake is delicious and when Joonie hyung smears a large piece of it on his face, Thunder retaliates by wiping cream over his eye brows. It all degenerates after that and most of the cake ends up smeared on them rather than being eaten. Byunghee hyung, who destroyed half the cake, is yelling at them about the mess they're making and Mir is happily sitting on the floor, licking the cream off his hands. Thunder sighs happily and lies down on the floor, beside Joon hyung who had already given up on the cake war.

 

"Happy birthday, Sanghyun." When Thunder turns his head, Joon hyung is smiling at him. Soft and beautiful and for him. Thunder can't help it when he leans just a little closer and kisses him on the lips.

 

"Yah!" Byunghee hyung yells somewhere on Thunder's other side. "Not in the living room!"

 

Thunder laughs as Joon hyung links their fingers together comfortably. Thunder closes his eyes. This is the happiest he'd been in a long time. The happiest he'd been with the members that he loves, who, so obviously now, loves him right back.

 

***

 


End file.
